1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a process for making a broth composition. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a pumpable composition prepared from poultry or other meat sources without using an enzyme.
2. Description of Related Art
Broth or soups prepared from animals have high nutrition values. They are rich in proteins and have been shown to possess both nutritional and therapeutic values.
Many existing methods for making concentrated broth fail to efficiently utilized the broth derived from the meat processing industry. For instance, some methods fail to produce a concentrated stock or broth that is pumpable or pourable. Broth that is not pumpable or pourable is difficult to process. Poor utilization of the broth not only causes economical waste but also generates excessive waste water and environmental pollutions.